Percy Jackson and the Avatar
by Firenation77
Summary: After the win in the battle for mankind against the Titan lord, Kronos and his goons Percy finds some new friends and with two worlds merging the Demi Gods team up with the Aang Gaang in an effort to destroy the new threat.
1. Chapter 1 First Glance

You know, I can never get a break. It had been about two years after us hero's kicked Titan butt. I'm still dating Annabeth, Tyson comes up to visit every once in a while. And Grover is still trying to play the reed pipes. But lately strange things have been going on. I've been hearing about these strange people popping up in armor and with swords. Some people swear they saw them moving fire and stuff around. I dunno, being a demi-god it doesn't sound so strange. But all of that changed when I got to see them for myself.

It was a normal day, well as normal as it was going to get for me as Poseidon's son. I was on my way to central park to meet up with Grover as we did these days when something had caught my eye. I look over to the little island in the middle of the lake in the park and saw something move. Shaking it off I continued to walk, then I saw something else, turning my head I saw a girl, moving the water! I look around to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear I slowly dipped into the lake. I started heading towards the island underwater. Yeah. Being the son of the sea god sure had its perks. I resurface at the base of the island just to see the girl running off, I follow her to the center and stand behind a tree. The girl was with about seven other people. There was a girl in all pink and a big smile, another girl with a gloomy expression a guy with a scar, another girl in green and no shoes. That was weird. But what caught my eye the most was a bald boy with a blue arrow on his head. Then there was this big furry animal that looked like a bison, with a tail and an arrow in it's fur. "Well….We're surrounded by water…" The girl I followed said. The boy with the arrow looked at her "Can't we just fly off with Appa?" I was ready to step out and say something before the girl dressed in green pointed in my direction "There's someone there!" She stated. _How'd she do that? _I thought before a bunch of little arrow things flew past me. "Show yourself!" A few voices growled.

I sighed and came out of hiding with my hands up "Okay…Now don't shoot me." I say. The boy the blue arrow studies me "Who are you?" He asked. "Percy Jackson…You?" "Aang.." The boy says. I laugh "What kind of name is Aang?" I said "What kind of name is Percy?" He replied. "A normal name..Your name sounds like a cartoon." I say. The guy with the scar shakes his head "Enough talk. Why are you here!" He growled. "I was gonna ask you people the same thing. You're not supposed to be here." I say "Why not?" The girl I followed asked. "You're just not supposed to." I repeat. Aang looks at me "Do you work for the fire nation?" He asked. "What? What the heck is the Fire nation? I work for Dunkin Donuts." I say. Aang looked confused "What is Dunkin Donuts?" He asked. "Wow you people sure are lost…What are you? Some hill billy tourists?" I ask them. The guy with the scar looked pretty aggravated. And got ready to punch me when a blast of water hit him in the face. The other people stare at me. I shrug and hear voices "Come on…We gotta get out of here…" I tell them. Aang "What about Appa?" He asked. I thought for a moment, if the mist could hide a minatour, it could hide this big furry thing right? I nod "Okay..He can come too…" I say. Aang jumps on the thing known as Appa as does everyone else. Aang looks at me "Jump on!" He says. I hesitate but follow "Yip yip!" Aang shouted and the thing took off. Like seriously IT COULD FLY! "Whoa.." I say. Aang seemed confused with my expression "You've never seen a flying bison?" He asked. I shake my head "Bison yes. Flying Bison…No.." I say. Aang shrugs "Where to?" He asked. "Head that way." I point in the direction of Camp Half Blood." Aang nods and steers in that direction.

Hey, atleast I didn't get attacked by monsters. But I sure did have some explaining to do about the mysterious group of teenagers and a flying bison.


	2. Chapter Two: Making it to Camp HalfBlood

I had forgotten completely about the Dragon, until I heard the weird older guy with the scar shout "FIREBALL INCOMING!" We all ducked. Well, I sure as hell did but that girl that was moving the water just doused it. How she did it I have no idea because there was no water around! '_Whatever'_ I think. Then it hit me, I let out a loud whistle and in a few seconds I saw Blackjack, my Pegasus flying towards me _Hey boss!_ He says to me _Long time no see! Whats up?_ I smile "Hey Blackjack, I need you to fly me down to the hill so I can make way for my friends here." I tell him. _Whoa! Whats this big furry thing they're on?!_ Blackjack asked me. I shrug "Flying Bison." I explain, he neighed shaking his head and I jump on. We fly straight towards Peleus who was attacking Aang and his friends.

I uncap Riptide and swat away the fire balls before they could reach Appa. I jump off of Blackjack and onto the ground at the top of Half-Blood Hill. Waving my arms at Peleus the dragon turns and jumps on me, licking my face. I tell Blackjack to lead Appa to the base of the hill before running downhill and into Camp. I ran into Chiron first "Percy! What are you doing here?! You're quite early!" I nod, my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath "Hill….Now….Strange…Kids…" I make out. Chiron looks at before calling a few campers to accompany us unfortunately, Clarisse was one of them. "Is…Annabeth here yet?" I ask. Chiron shakes his head "No not yet she should be back soon." Chiron said I nod.

We make it to the top of the hill and I wave towards Aang and the others who were just dismounting Appa, Blackjack still there. I run down the hill, Clarisse who was grumbling and two Apollo archers, following. "Guys. You ok?" I ask. Aang nods "Yeah we're all ok, a few singes here and there but we're ok." He smiles. I nod, "Alright. Well follow us so you can meet Chiron." I start walking. The guy with the ponytail snorted "Chiron? What kind of name is Chiron?" Clarisse glared at him "A very important name. Whats yours? Girly hair?" She hissed. "Clarisse," I say. She glared at the boy one more time before walking ahead.

We get back up to the tree, and Peleus who was sleeping soundly. Chrion, still in his full Centaur form flicked his tail. Aang and his band of merry travelers stared. "Pony!" The girl in pink shouted happily. Chiron's eye twitched "No girl." He said. I roll my eyes at the familiar encounter when I had first brought Tyson to the camp. Chiron looks at me "My dear boy..Where did you find this…Exenterate group?" He asked. I shrug "Over in central park….When I was going to hang ou-" "AW damn it!" I groan. I had forgotten all about Grover! Chiron looks at me knowingly "Go Percy. I will catch up with these children. You go get Grover." I nod and start to head out when I hear bleating, I look over my shoulder to see Grover running over chewing on his shirt "Perrrrcy! You're ok!" He hugs me. I smile "Hey man, sorry about leaving you. I ran into a little issue." The ponytail guy snorted "We are a blessing." He says. The water girl scoffed. Chiron finally speaks "Um..Well! We all should get down to the big house! And settle this…Odd matter. Shall we?" I nod and the big group of people walk down and into Camp Half Blood. The kids were pretty awed at the camp. The waterbending girl notices the way Grover was walking and said "Does he need healing?" I shake my head "No..He's good." I say before opening the door for them all.

We file into the Big House. Mr. D wasn't there, maybe he was in the strawberry fields, to be honest I really didn't care at the moment. Chiron then spoke "So! Why don't you give us your names!" The kids all go around. I already knew Aang's name. The Water bending girl was Katara and the ponytail boy was her brother, Sokka. The all pink girl with the rack (Sorry, slipped) was Ty Lee, and her best friend was the gloomy one, Mai. The girl with no shoes was Toph and the irritated looking one was Zuko. Wow. They all had really odd names. I eyed the one known as Ty Lee wondering what type of demi god she could be. Perhaps Aphrodite? Aang glares at me a little bit and I back off, giving him a small smile. 'They must be a couple...' I think. I shrug it off, knowing how defensive I could get sometimes when the Aphrodite guys stared at Annabeth. Speaking of Annabeth I couldn't wait to see my girlfriend again. Apparently I had zoned out for a little bit thinking about her because suddenly it was only Aang Chiron and I in the room. Chiron looks at me "Percy. Are you alright?" He asks me. I catch his glance "Uh Huh? Yeah. Yeah. I'm ok."I say with a shrug. Chiron nods "Anyways. Aang here has explained to us that they are being chased by...Soldiers?" Chrion says, Aang nods "Yes." He answered. Chiron nods again "Okay..And you say...You guys can..Move..Elements around?" Chiron asked again. Aang nods once more, watching them talk was like watching a ping-pong match. "Yes. Well. Not all of us. Toph, Katara Zuko and I all can. Sokka Ty Lee and Mai cannot. But they have other ways of fighting." He explained. "Alright...Hm.." Chrion strokes his prickly beard, lost in thought. I took up the mic and spoke "So Aang. Basiclly you are saying you guys are from another...World?" I clarify. Aang shrugs "That could be a possibility..." He says. I nod "In that case we need to get you guys back..Before something goes bad." I say. Aang nods in agreement "Right..But how?" I shrug. "That I don't know..." I reply. Aang huffs "This isn't good...If we could've made it here...The Yu Langs probably did as well..." "Yu Langs?" Aang looked at me "We are being chased by this group of people that call themselves 'The Yu Langs Gang' they are trying to..Kill me." He said. I laugh "Hey I've got people trying to kill me too! Awesome." Aang shakes his head "Not awesome..These guys won't hesitate to hurt anyone that stands in their way." I shrug "Hey. I've had to deal with scorpian stings, hot lava and waves of monsters..I think I can take a couple of soldiers!" I tell him with a grin. Chiron chuckles "I can see the two of you are going to be good friends...Percy? Please lead Aang and his friends to the Guest Cabins." He says. I nod "On it Chiron." I take Aang outside, noticing everyone socializing with other campers "Okay guys! Folloooowww me!" I call.

Everybody looked amazed as we walked through the camp. It's like they've never seen rock walks with lava and then I remember, they're not even from this universe. I shake my head. "This is sword pit, or training grounds. We train with all sorts of weapons here." I explain pointing to said area. Sokka and Zuko seemed to take interest in this area. "The archery place thing. Apollo campers love arrows and all that magic stuff so this is where they practice. The basket ball courts." I point again. "The beach. Sometimes we play volley ball." I explain. "It is also one of my favorite spots, very calming." We near the Hermes cabins, where some campers were sitting around looking shady as usual "So..This is where you guys would be staying." I said pointing to the extended set of cabins. "I wanna stay in that one!" Ty Lee said, pointing towards the Aphrodite cabin. 'Of course you would.' I think shaking my head. "Actually...Um..you have to get claimed, you gotta stay in Apollo." Ty Lee pouted "Fine.." She mumbled. I laugh "Don't worry. With your attitude, I'm sure you'll make some Aprodite friends in no time." I open up the door to the emptiest cabin. "So, make yourselves at home...Dinner is in a few hours. If any of you need me I'll be at the sword pit training." I smile. "Thank you so much for this Percy. As the Avatar, you have my word that we shall be on our best behavior." Aang tells me as he did some strange bow. I laugh "No need for all that bowing. I'm not royalty. And it's no problem. Alright. See you guys later." I close the door and head off towards the sword pit, Riptide already drawn and ready to beat up some dummies.


End file.
